A Zero Kiryu old Quizilla story! Warning lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is an old one shot I mad on Quizilla so don't look at the spelling errors this is made decades ago! Anyways enjoy your lemon!


'How they met.'

Rido Kuran lemon one shot for MiakaHikari.

Name: Serenity

Age: 18

Race: pureblood

Looks:

how they met/ she found rido severely injured and took care of him. they've loved each other ever since.

_You walked around in your small kitchen and set up some hot water for your new guest. Humming on your way you walked back to your guest room. You lived in a little house middle in the woods where no one would bother you. Your long pink hair flowed behind you as your violet eyes looked at your guest. He was still sleeping. He looked a lot better than this morning when you found him near the lake. He was severely injured and it took you a while to carry his body back to your house and patch him up. But now he was here and that made you happy._

_You heard the kettle whistle and stood up with a yawn you smiled down at your unknown guest and walked out of the room. You hummed a soft tune when you filled two mug with tea and walked back. As you placed his mug on the night stand his eyes flutter open setting your own mug away in curiosity._

'_Are you awake?' You soft voice came looking at your guest with soft eyes._

_He looked at you and you gasped at the color of his eyes. One eye was an icy blue color while the other was a bloody red color. 'Where Am I.' He asked well more demanded looking around. 'In my guest house silly.' You playfully replied sitting in a seat near his bed. 'I can see that.' He shot back at you looking into you eyes. 'Do you know who I am?' He said trying to get up still glaring at you. You giggled and pushed him back into the bed. 'No I don't know who you are. Keep still your injured.' You replied in a light and soothing voice._

_He sighted and laid back down on your bed. 'What's your name?' He asked with a kinder voice making you smile. 'My name is Serenity. What's yours?' You asked letting him sit in the bed so he could drink his tea. 'Rido Kuran.' He stated taking his mug from you. 'That's a nice name where did I heard it before?' You questioned yourself sitting back in your chair. 'We're purebloods.' He said sipping his tea._

'_Yeah so what?' You questioned him back crossing your legs. He gave you an odd look 'you're not afraid?' He questioned back coming closer. 'No not really I'm a pureblood two you know.' You said smiling at him. 'A pureblood?' He said setting his mug down on the night stand. You only nodded and stood up walking to the kitchen. 'You're hungry?' you asked_

_Weeks flew by and Rido recovered quickly Now you where home alone waiting for him. Even though you just met him you developed a crush on him. You where carving up the chicken for tonight's dinner when two strong arms wrapped around your tiny waist making you squeal happily. 'Rido.' You exclaimed feeling his lips on your neck. You waited for him to bite you but he didn't his lips just cherish your skin kissing and nibbling it searching for a spot to settle. You threw back your head granting him more excess running your fingers to his hair._

_You moaned softly when he hit your weak spot and he smirked against your skin. 'Turn around Serenity.' He demanded turning you roughly, when you were face to face his lips crushed on yours in a rough kiss. His hands trailed up and down your back making you shiver and moan. He took that opportunity and dipped his tongue in your mouth playing with yours as his hands slide to the back of your dress unzipping it. 'Why don't we take this to the bedroom.' He whispered huskily licking your earlobe making you moan again. You could only nod and he start to kiss your lips again pushing you out of the kitchen and into the bedroom._

_He threw you onto the bed and immediately pulled your dress of your body leaving you in your baby blue underwear. 'Rido.' You said with a fake pout. 'You still have everything on.' You continued tugging at his shirt making him smirk.' Well if the lady wish it off then I shall obey.' He said taking off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxer so you could see his obvious erection. You smiled and gesture him to come closer. He laid half on you kissing your lips again grinding his manhood against your thigh. You trailed your tongue over his lip down to his neck. He groaned and slide his hand inside your panties rubbing your wet womanhood with his fingers. You moaned against his skin and slide your own hand in his boxer massaging his member .He groaned and literally ripped your underwear of. 'I want you so badly Serenity I can't take it anymore your mine.' He said with a lust dripping voice as he tailed kisses down to your warmth. You squirmed a bit when you felt his hot tongue over your clit but Rido had a tight grip on your hips locking you on one place._

'_Rido.' You moaned as you felt your juices spill. He happily lapped them up smirking against your skin. 'You like this don't you?' He asked huskily kissing your lips roughly letting you taste yourself. You licked your lips and nodded your head. 'Take me.' You moaned pulling his boxer down revealing his large member. He smirked and pulled you on all fours before pushing himself fully in you. 'Damn you so tight.' He groaned before thrusting into you making you yelp in pain. This was your first time and he wasn't exactly gentle. But soon the pain faded and pleasure replaced it as you tighten your grip on your sheets moaning his name._

_He slowed his pace making you moan unsatisfied. 'Please faster.' You moaned looking behind you seeing him smirk. He pulled you up and first kissed your neck before biting it, making you moan at the sensation of being laid and getting bitten at once. 'No everyone knows your mine.' He whispered in your ear fasting his pace placing you back on all fours. You had enough of him being in control so you wiggled your way free and flipped him over on his back slamming his member in you with a content sight. 'My turn.' You said seductively before riding him ever so slowly making him groan. You bend forward and bite his neck also. 'Now everybody knows your mine.' You said to him before slamming down on his member again. _

_You increased your pace and ride him moaning loudly. Soon you felt your climax reach his limit and your walls tighten around him. 'I'm coming.' You moaned slamming down on his member harder and faster. 'Me two.' He groaned pumping in and out of you. You arched your back as he trusted into you making you cum in unison mixing your juices._

_You let him slide out of you and you collapse next to him with a happy smile plastered on your beautiful sweaty face. 'I wanted to do this for so long.' He said wrapping an arm around you pulling you closer. 'be my bride.' He continued sliding a beautiful ring on your finger. You gasped and looked at the ring before kissing him passionate. 'of course Rido.' You said with a breath taking smile._

Now you looked at your husband from a distant holding your 2 months old daughter in your arms as tear welled up in your eyes. 'Why did you have to go?' you questioned yourself seeing your husband fight with his nephew. You watched everything and cried when he died. 'I'll take revenge Rido I promise.' You said as you turned around glaring at the petit form of Yuuki and Kaname. 'I'll get you Kaname and you two Yuuki. Wait and see.' You said before disappearing in thin air.


End file.
